The Emotions We Hide
by The Writers Quill
Summary: When Hermione's husband Ron dies, she finds herself in need of comfort. But who else to comfort her other then the Sirius Black? AU MIld SBHG


**The Emotions We Hide**

_Sirius watched helplessly as Hermione cried..._

_And she cried._

_She was alone._

_And he hated this._

Sirius sighed as he leaned against the wall, his wavy black hair went in his eyes and he carefully pushed back his hair. He personally thought that Hermione needed someone at the moment, considering that her husband...Ron Weasley was dead.

They had only been married for six months, not even for a year. But Sirius could tell how much he had meant to Hermione. And he listening to her sobs. How he longed to hold her in his arms...how he longed to say soothing words to her just so that she would know that everything was all right. But Sirius knew that was forbidden and of course that stopped him.

She needed Harry.

But of course, Harry was on a mission for the Order of the Phoenix. So at that very minute, Sirius began to walk towards her room. There was no way in hell that Hermione was going to wait until Harry got there in two days to recieve comfort. So at that, he knocked quietly at the door.

Her sobs stopped.

"W-Who is it?" she stammered.

Sirius almost was about to walk back, maybe this was a wrong idea. But then he decided that Hermione needed someone.

"It's me Hermione," he said softly. "Can I come in?"

"S-Sure."

For some reason she stammered when he came near. He slowly opened the door and walked in and gave Hermione a small smile.

"You all right?"

Hermione nodded.

"Your lying."

"Then why would you ask a question if you knew that I would lie?" asked Hermione stiffly.

"Because I know that you need someone." You need me said a small voice in his head.

"I don't need anyone. Everyone always leaves me. Everyone I love, first my mother and father, and then...and then Ron."

At this Hermione began to cry very hard, tears went down her cheeks which touched the floor.

"Look Hermione, I understand." said Sirius in understandment. "But listen, you need to...you need to let Ron go."

That was certainly the wrong thing to say.

"L-Let Ron go? Let him drift away? He was my best friend! He was my husband! I will never ever let him go as long as I live..."

"Hermione you need to, for your own sake." Sirius argued in returned.

"I do not." Hermione snapped angirly. "You don't know what it feels like to loose a mother, a father, and a husband in just three weeks time it's just not fair. And it's all because of him,"

Him, meaning Lord Voldemort who was still alive. He had sent Death Eaters to first kill Hermione's parents, and then he sent them to kill Ron. And sadly, they had been able to do this. Sadly...they were able to kill off those Hermione cared about.

"This is so...horrible." she sobbed.

Sirius didn't know what to do, he took a step foward and put a arm around her. "It's okay Hermione...It's okay to cry."

"I feel so helpless." Hermione sniffed.

"We all feel that way." Sirius explained, "It just takes time. Soon, you'll learn to forgive Ron, you'll learn to forgive your friends..."

"Forgive Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, you are angry at Ron, though you do not want to admit it. I know how it feels when the one you love dies...you aren't alone Hermione, Ron was my friend too." Sirius stared at her face for a while, he saw that Hermione was about to break down again. And he stated softly, "Remember Hermione, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on I'll always be here for you."

Hermione soon fell on her knees and placed her hands in her face, and sobbed. And quickly, Sirius was kneeling down beside her and placed a arm around her, "Don't worry." he said softly, "I'm here for you."

And so he was, and Hermione just couldn't believe that he was there to comfort her...

"Why are you comforting me?" she asked suddenly, startling Sirius.

Sirius sighed deeply, "Hermione, your a not alone in this world. You will never be alone in this world I want you to remember that! But another thing you have to remember is that you'll always have me, Harry and Remus to protect you."

Remus?

"You know...Remus thinks very highly of you, I remember him telling me about the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes that he shared with you, Harry and Ron and he was very amazed by the fact that you learned things so quickly. You were a very good influence on my god son Hermione and I thank you for that." Sirius said.

Hermione stared open mouth at Sirius.

"It was no problem Sirius..." she said. She was calming down now and she wiped a tear that was beginning to fall from her eyes. "Will the pain ever go away?" she asked

Sirius smiled, "The pain will always be there Hermione, but you will soon eventually move on. And when you move on...I will be very proud of you."

Hermione gave him the first true smile that he had seen in days.

"Thank you Sirius." she said.

"Are you all right now Hermione?" asked Sirius standing up from Hermione's side.

Hermione nodded her head and Sirius turned around and began to walk towards the door but Hermione stopped him.

"Sirius?"

Sirius turned back around.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for being there for me."

This caused Sirius to smile, not that he wasn't already smiling but the smile on his face grew large. "Anytime Hermione, remember you'll always have a friend who will always be with you."

And that friend is me! he added silently to himself. He saw Hermione nod and he turned towards the door and opened it and with a small snap he closed the door.

**The End**

Yes, after writing my first Sirius/Hermione one-shot I decided that I definatly needed to write another one-shot and maybe that sort of one-shot can be another Sirius/Hermione one-shot! I hope you enjoyed reading this, I know that I thoroughly enjoyed writing it! Please review if you have time and I don;'t care how many, it'll just make me want to keep posting more stories! Oh, and just to let you know I now have over 21 stories I believe I am so excited, thanks for everyone who has reviewed my story! I think I've only recieved three flames in all. Well have fun reading this!


End file.
